


i can go on without you

by kamushek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Angels, Angel!Tsukki, M/M, slight angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamushek/pseuds/kamushek
Summary: “С его любовью вечно ходить в чистом, у меня скоро закончатся все футболки”, - думал Тецуро, глядя на ангела рядом с собой.К сожалению, это не было эфемерным сравнением с чем-то возвышенным его возлюбленного человека.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	i can go on without you

**Author's Note:**

> "я смогу дальше без тебя" - перевод названия. тупо листала на рандоме названия песен, пока не нашла, что-то более-менее подходящее.
> 
> весь сюжет - это бесстыдно слизанный и измененный концепт манги Харады "В однушке с ангелом" ("One room angel"), потому что у меня жопа загорелась наложить это на куроцук.

«С его любовью вечно ходить в чистом, у меня скоро закончатся все футболки», — думал Тецуро, глядя на ангела рядом с собой.

К сожалению, это не было эфемерным сравнением с чем-то возвышенным его возлюбленного человека. Настоящий ангел, Тецуро бы даже сказал, что ангельский classic-пак. Золотые кудри, золотые глаза, просто огромные белые крылья, которые занимают половину его несчастной однушки, бледнющая кожа и характер, в котором нет ничего святого. И длиннющие ноги, но он сомневался, что это включалось в full-пакет, просто Тецуро повезло об них спотыкаться.

Впервые Тецуро увидел его там, над дорогой, когда кровь заливала его глаза, из-за той улыбки и красной пелены, он думал, что за ним явился сам дьявол. Мало ли, Люцифер тоже когда-то был красивым, если верить руке Кабанеля. Перспектива попадания в ад его не пугала, он даже не удивился: в шесть лет Тецуро стащил конфеты с магазинного прилавка; в восемь толкнул девчонку, которая ему очень нравилась; в девятнадцать пробрался в общежитие после комендантского часа. По всем статьям виновен, спасибо, что прислали такую милашку по его душу.

«Вы помните, как вас зовут? Сколько вам лет? Имена ваших родителей?»

«Чудо, что вы так быстро восстановились», — медсестра улыбалась, когда выдавала его вещи для выписки. Она сказала, что он был официально мертв семнадцать секунд. Круто, будет что рассказать Кенме.

А дома его встретила та самая улыбка.

«Как можно было умудриться попасть под машину, когда вы её фактически видели?»

Было немного странно, что в первую очередь Тецуро заметил именно её, а не перспективу того, что он скорее всего мёртв, а мозг рисует ему уж больно странную и долгую картинку перед тем, как он упадет в небытие.

«Вы живы, хватит думать о смерти, у меня перья опадают».

А потом Тецуро не дали потрогать крылья, вытребовали клубничный торт с доставкой на дом и заняли гостевой футон, который был подозрительно разложен до прихода самого хозяина.

Почему-то, глядя на Кея легко поверить в то, что он ангел. Не поймите Тецуро неправильно, он видел блондинов и до этого, он не из тех, кто кидается потрогать европейцев на удачу. Но Кей выглядел, двигался, разговаривал и даже пах как-то непостижимо смертному человеку. Ну еще и крылья. И вездесущие перья. Их было немного, Кей сказал, что они напрямую зависят от эмоционального состояния самого Тецуро.

«Повезло, что вы такой, — Кей положил одно крыло на пол, расправив, это выглядело так мягко и странно живо. — Как-то раз попался такой нервный парень, что меня чуть не обсыпало полностью».

Сейчас Кей сидит в черной тецуровской футболке с принтом Pink Floyd’а, сзади ворот растянут до спины, — это чтобы некоторой ангельской жопе было удобно было хлопать крыльями перед чужим лицом — и читает книгу. За открытыми нараспашку окнами стоит знойный полдень субботы, Кей сидит прямо в солнечном прямоугольнике на полу, совершенно не боясь сгореть. Тецуро внимательно изучает взглядом блондинистые волосы, бледную кожу, от которой даже в тридцатиградусную жару веет прохладой, и-

и это все так его ослепляет.

Прошел почти месяц, как Кей живет с ним, он выходил погулять всего пару раз, говорит, что большие скопления людей заставляют чувствовать себя некомфортно: «Слишком много мыслей, эмоций и все негативные. Мне своих хватает, спасибо».

«Дай потрогать». — снова спрашивает Тецуро, неохотно сползая с кровати и найдя уголок тени рядом с Кеем.

Ему всегда отказывали, не отрываясь от книги, но на этот раз золотой взгляд скользнул от его лица до рук, которые замерли в трех сантиметрах от крыла.

«Там, где близко к спине, не трогай», — только спустя месяц Кей начал обращаться к нему на ты, что совершенно не мешало называть его по имени, ведь человеческие обычаи не по его части. Это цитата. — Они чувствительные, мне неприятно, когда их касаются просто так».

И что-то Тецуро подсказывало, что речь не только о крыльях.

Мягкие. Вообще не похожи на птичьи. Возможно, немного смахивают на внутренний пушок, который, по идее не пригоден для полёта. Интересно, как же Кей тогда летает? Если подумать, то Тецуро ни разу не видел, как он хотя бы пытался взлететь с того самого дня. Иногда, он видел, что разминает их, аккуратно, чтобы не снести всё в квартире. Это всегда выглядело так волшебно и невозможно, будто Тецуро все-таки мертв.

Мир внезапно перевернулся, Тецуро с испугом понимает, что его толкнули на пол, и он больно ударился затылком и лопатками. Краснющий Кей, кажется вот-вот и закипит, злобно навис над ним. Ощущение, что каждое перышко, словно кошачья шерсть, вздыбилось. Он милый.

Ангела же можно назвать милым? Просто обычно напрашивалось божественно красивый. Как эфемерное сравнение.

«Тецуро, ты тупой? Я вроде ясно выразился, что возле спины трогать нельзя!»

Ах. Тецуро задумался и совсем не обратил внимания, как перебирал пальцами почти каждое перышко, зарываясь всё дальше, изучая изгибы и мышцы, и почти коснулся их основания. Фантомные ощущения всё ещё стыли на кончиках пальцев и еще, странно, но на языке.

«Прости-прости. Я тут подумал, а ты можешь их использовать, как вентилятор? , — он смеётся, одергивая руки куда-то за спину, — Ну, помахать типа».

Тецуро боялся, что теперь ему не разрешат коснуться снова. (разрешили)

***

«Было неудобно спрашивать-»

«Тогда лучше не спрашивай», — Кей сидит за котацу и ест совсем мало, будто ему это совсем не надо, это все из вредности, чтобы просто потратить деньги Тецуро.

«Но я все же спрошу, — Тецуро грубо, не спрашивая, нырнул вилкой в чужую тарелку и отломил кусочек пирога, за что заслужил обиженный взгляд, — только не обижайся, я очень рад такому чуткому соседу, как ты. Но. Ты же со мной не навсегда? Я, конечно, очень хотел бы, чтобы ты был персонально моим ангелом, но мне кажется, что я не сделал ничего в жизни такого, чем мог бы это заслужить».

Легко можно понять, когда ты задел что-то в Кее, что-то, что задевать было нежелательно: он весь подбирается, выпрямляется и становится выше и недостижимее смертным, чем обычно.

«Да, не навсегда».

Он рассказывает о других людях, которые были до Тецуро. Крепкий жизнерадостный парень, который дышал такой силой и волей, что перья лезли из крыльев Кея, потому что не было места для новых, тот нервный парень, о котором он уже рассказывал, даже девчонка, которая хлопнулась в обморок, когда увидела его впервые. Все они пережили смерть, кто-то нападение из-за славы, кто-то рак. Но. Но. Кей не знает, когда приходит его время исчезнуть. Это всегда случается внезапно. И он совсем не знает, зачем всё это.

«Ты, наверное, самый устойчивый из всех, — Кей слегка улыбается. — Эмоционально. Очень удобно».

В ту ночь Кей попросил лечь рядом с ним на футоне, потому что ему так комфортно. Собственно, кто такой Тецуро, чтобы отказывать своему ангелу? Правда, утром он, подняв голову с подушки, поймал небольшую панику от лишнего веса на спине, белого вокруг, а потом еще и вынужден был извиниться за то, что чуть не довел Кея до инфаркта и не переломал ему крылья.

Обниматься было приятно и тепло.

***

Спустя полтора года Кенма не помнил о Кее ничего, сколько бы Тецуро не просил его перестать шутить и ответить серьёзно. Галерея смартфона, которая с лета полнилась только чем-то белым и блондинистым, тоже показывала теперь только странные места, будто там не должен быть просто стол, а кто-то ещё за ним, или там был только Тецуро, закидывающий руку или ставя рожки пустому пространству.

«Балкон нужно утеплить», — думал Тецуро, туша сигарету о подоконник новой квартиры.

В футболке, по-странному растянутой сзади почти до спины, было холодно.

**Author's Note:**

> короче, в твиттере у людей были вопросы на счет концовки, поэтому на всякий случай поясню:  
> 1) в конце не курокен, кенма просто знал о сущности цукишимы, так как лучший друг куроо, они (кенма и цукишима) неплохо общались;  
> 2) куроо помнит о цукишиме. всегда.


End file.
